Endearing
by BunniesOfDoom
Summary: Yuuri is sick; Phichit knows exactly what to do.


Request filled on my sneezehq tumblr for Phichit's birthday a couple years ago. This is partially inspired by a piece of fan art I saw. Set pre-series. Enjoy!

* * *

When Yuuri misses the landing on his triple axel, usually his best jump, Celestino decides that enough is enough. Yuuri has been shaky and clumsy since he arrived at the ice rink, occasionally pausing to muffle a fit of coughing or sneezing into his elbow. He calls Yuuri over to the rail and watches as he slowly gets to his feet and makes his way over.

"I'm calling off practice for today," he announces. "You're in no shape to skate right now, and I won't have one of my best skaters injuring themselves. Make sure that he gets home safe, Pichit."

"Yes, sir!" Pichit agrees instantly from where he's been watching nearby. Yuuri would not protest, but any words or air he could spare are stolen by a nasty-sounding coughing fit. Pichit leads his friend off the ice, rubbing soothing circles on Yuuri's trembling back as he continues to cough.

"You shouldn't miss practice for me," Yuuri says hoarsely as he slowly puts on his skate guards and changes back into his sneakers. He'd insisted on doing it himself, but it's taking him much longer than usual today.

"What kind of friend would I be if I left you to suffer on your own?" Pichit points out, slinging Yuuri's arm over his shoulders and steering him out the door and to the bus stop. "Besides, now we can have the King and the Skater movie marathon that we've been talking about! I can't go on knowing that my roommate hasn't seen the best movie ever made!"

Yuuri chuckles at Pichit's passionate declaration, which sends him into another bout of coughing that scrapes out his throat and makes his eyes water. When the fit ends, Pichit notices that he's shivering, so he slips out of his own jacket and gently tucks it around Yuuri's shoulders. Surprisingly, Yuuri doesn't protest, too grateful for the extra warmth.

Fortunately, the bus doesn't take too long to arrive. Yuuri dozes for most of the trip, snoring softly, his head lolling onto Pichit's shoulder. It's very endearing; Pichit has to resist the urge to take a selfie, figuring that his shy roommate would probably not appreciate him taking pictures of him when he's sick. But he's so cute!

Right before they reach their stop, Pichit nudges Yuuri in an attempt to wake him up. "We're here," he announces. Yuuri stirs reluctantly, yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily. It's absolutely adorable, but Pichit already misses the comfortable weight on his shoulder.

Yuuri shivers his way to their dorm and up the stairs. "I think you're running a fever," Pichit says once they've reached the privacy of their room, pressing one hand to Yuuri's forehead and the other to his own to check. "Yeah, you're definitely a little warm. You should probably lay down."

"That sounds good, but I want to change out of my practice clothes first," Yuuri protests.

"Do you need anything? Medicine? Water?"

"Some cough medicine sounds good," Yuuri says. He's changed into his pajamas and put on a face mask. "You know, you don't have to stay here and take care of me. I'll get you sick."

"I don't have to, but I want to. Besides, we're roommates! I was pretty much guaranteed to catch this from you anyway. It's one of the first rules of living together."

"Well, alright. If you insist." Yuuri still sounds a little reluctant, but Pichit beams. He digs through the bathroom, finds some medicine that looks like it's not expired yet, and pours out the recommended dose. Yuuri takes the medicine, and gratefully drinks the water that Pichit brings him, before falling back onto his pillows.

"You should get some rest," Pichit suggests, taking a seat on his own bed so that he can keep an eye on Yuuri.

"But what about your movie marathon?" Yuuri says, his eyes already drooping. He twists to sneeze into his elbow before sinking back against the pillows.

"That can wait," Pichit assures him, waving a hand nonchalantly. "For now, just sleep. It's no use watching the movies if you're not awake enough to enjoy them!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
